One Day Stories
by RNichts
Summary: A RWBY slice-of-life. These are one chapter short stories that delve into the lives of our lovable RWBY characters: from Yatsuhashi's morning work-out to Penny's musings. Guaranteed family-friendly! Note: ALL CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN IN ONE DAY.
1. Carrot Cakes

Welcome to my drabbles! Enjoy and comment your suggestions and reviews! Thank you!

\--RNichts

"CARROT CAKES"

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Sweat riddled Yatsuhashi's topless body as he swung the hoe towards the ground. Tilling the earth manually had been a hard process but Yatsuhashi found it to be both a good workout and a fun past-time. He'd been hard at work since 5am, and the results were quite beautiful.

Ten long rows of cultivated dark soil greeted Yatsuhashi's sight as he surveyed his work. Considering he'd been at it for at least two hours, ten was already fast. Also taking into account that this was technically his first time doing this farming thing, ten was already impressive.

Yatsuhashi smiled to himself. He felt very proud of what he had accomplished. He had always wanted to have a garden of some sorts. Back in his hometown, his parents were farmers. Their family of eight lived off the land; growing plants and vegetables behind their house, while the men fished or hunted wild animals for meat. Fresh eggs were given to them by a neighbor who had a henhouse, and milk and cheese they got from selling fish and clams to the cattle herder in town.

Their village was small, but it was home. In a place where everybody knew everybody, helping one another was the norm. That form of bond between the people... Yatsuhashi missed that. More specifically, he missed his family.

He shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on the memories of his family right now. _It dulls the mind and rusts the senses_ , his father always said.

Yatsuhashi walked towards a large tree stump where he placed his water canister, scroll, and shirt. Removing his gloves, he picked the canister and glugged down its contents. Refreshed, he checked his scroll for any messages from his team. There was none. Unsurprising since Coco hated waking up this early; Velvet or Fox, maybe, but not his partner. The other two might be on their way to the cafeteria by now, probably getting some food for our leader.

Yatsuhashi was about to continue his work when he heard a small squeak from behind.

"I'm sorry!" Velvet apologized, hands covering her eyes. "I didn't know you were naked!"

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm a nudist. I'm shirtless, not naked--"

"Just... put a shirt on!" she said turning around, completely flustered.

The young man walked towards the tree stump, taking his shirt and putting it on as fast as he could. "There... all decent now for the beautiful lady," he said jokingly.

Velvet started to walk towards him. She was still visibly flushed but was at least calm enough to approach him.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" Yatsuhashi inquired. The girl didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the rows of tilled soil to even hear him. Yatsuhashi tried to get her attention by poking her cheek with his forefinger.

"Oh!" Velvet flinched. "What--?! Oh, um, I'm sorry. It's Coco, she, uh... " she trailed off before returning her gaze at the unfinished garden. She suddenly had an expression of deep longingness in her eyes, as if she was remembering a fond memory. Yatsuhashi's eyes widened, realizing something: _I've seen that expression before_. He saw it everyday when he looked in the mirror. She had the same look as him when he missed his family.

Yatsuhashi smiled. _So... I'm not alone_.

He threw his water canister towards Velvet. "Heads up!" he warned. The young faunus was plucked from her reverie, nearly dropping the canister as she fumbled to catch it.

Yatsuhashi took his gloves and went back to his farming. Taking out a small brown paper packet from his back pocket, he grabbed a trowel and started making small holes on the tilled ground, putting the mystery contents of the paper packet inside of each hole he made. Velvet shuffled closer, curious as to what Yatsuhashi was doing.

"It's carrot seeds," he announced. "From my hometown. My mother sent them to me last week. She heard I had a rabbit faunus for a team mate, so she thought it'd be a good idea for me to plant these and share them with you."

Velvet's face lit up like a light. "You talk to your mum about me?"

Yatsuhashi smirked. "The team, V. Don't flatter yourself," he quipped jokingly, carefully holding his tongue lest he slip and say something that could be misunderstood. The faunus girl smiled sweetly, hiding the slight tinge of cherry blossoming on her cheeks.

"Well, tell your mother I appreciate the gift," Velvet said. "But for future references: I actually _don't_ like carrots."

Yatsuhashi stopped planting the seeds and looked at the faunus girl with a perplexed expression. "But... you're a--"

"What?" Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm a rabbit faunus doesn't mean I have to act like one."

Yatsuhashi shrugged and continued planting, acting as if he heard nothing.

"I _do_ like celeries though," Velvet mumbled. The young man paused as an image of a hamster-sized Velvet munching on a celery stalk popped into his head. He chuckled loudly to himself, surprising the lady behind her.

"What's so funny? Did I say something weird?" Velvet asked worriedly.

Yatsuhashi toned himself down, but still answered with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I'll tell mother to send some celery seeds next time," the young man said as he continued planting the precious little seeds in his hands. After a few more rows, he was done. Yatsuhashi picked up his tools and took them to a nearby toolshed. He then went to the automatic sprinkler system and set the timers and watering schedules for the garden. The sprinklers came to life, creating a gentle consistent _sshh, sshh, sshh_ sound, like a maracas.

Yatsuhashi looked at what his hands had made and he felt proud.

"Not bad for a beginner, isn't it?" the young man asked the lady with him. Velvet simply gave her an assuring nod. The two started walking back towards the dorms.

"I hope those carrots grow nicely," Velvet said after a while. "I think it would make your mother really happy."

Yatsuhashi agreed silently. "Maybe I should send her some of the harvest."

Velvet thought for a while. "Or some cake. Carrot cakes, maybe? I absolutely _love_ carrot cakes," the lady exclaimed.

Yatsuhashi merely grinned to himself at the contradiction. _Maybe I should ask one of the cafeteria ladies to bake one using my future harvest,_ Yatsuhashi thought. _That way, CFVY and the rest of the gang can enjoy a piece._

The young man smiled at the idea. _This is my family now. I have to treat it like one._

"Yeah, carrot cakes sound _perfect_."

END


	2. If I Had A Heart

"If I Had a Heart"

 _0.2 seconds..._

That's how long it took me to cut a training dummy 20 feet away from me.

 _Still too slow. Must be faster._

I recalculated the numbers and let my body do the rest. My blades flew into action.

 _Slash_

A delayed thump from 20 feet away could be heard as the top half of the training dummy fell to the floor.

 _0.09 seconds..._

 _Much better._

The blades retracted into my back, a feature I've always found puzzling about myself. Ruby had a weapon called Crescent Rose, a scythe that could transform into a sniper rifle, but I had never seen Crescent Rose enter Ruby's body except hang from behind her tiny waist. In fact, nobody I knew had this similar function.

 _Nobody I knew..._

I walked towards the slashed training dummies. I zoomed into its cold empty eyes, sensing nothing but metal. I then used the built-in scanners in my retina to see what was inside the poor dummy.

Nothing but metal joints and other complex circuitry. Nothing that made it... him unique. The dummy was not like me.

Father always said I was special; different, but special. He said that I was all alone in this world, and that I had to make a place of my own if I wanted to live in it. I did not quite understand what he meant. But after analyzing his statement, I came to the conclusion that 'having a place of my own' meant I needed to meet people.

I knew what I was, of course. And that placed me into a small conundrum. I tried asking my Father, but he simply said that I should 'figure it out' myself. Problematic, indeed. I went to him for answers but his answer merely backed me into a logical corner. I therefore concluded that I should do this the old fashioned way: trial and error.

I picked up the fallen dummy piece and placed it back onto it's bottom half. Transforming my fingers into a welder, I welded the two halves into one solid piece. Soon, a giant metalic gash ran diagonally on the surface of the dummy. _Now, he's unique._

I approached the controls and pushed a button. Metal flaps underneath the dummy started to slide open, swallowing him until he disappeared completely. I readied my blades again, unfolding them into the air. My eyes glowed a greenigh hue as I created a virtual fighting scenario for me to train with. I picked an avatar to fight: a certain red-caped girl.

 _My friend, Ruby Rose._

Her virtual avatar materialized in front of me. The avatar pirouetted and I gave her a salute. I giggled to myself. I wonder if normal people would call me crazy if they saw me do that. Ruby Rose was not here, of course. I merely created a virtual rendition using my memories of her. I could see her, but no one else could. I was just shadow-fighting after all.

The avatar unfolded her own weapon, a virtual copy of Ruby's Crimson Crescent. The scythe was impressive: heavier than the weilder and yet sharp enough to cut through metal and Grimm bone-plating without dulling or breaking. Ruby mentioned she made it herself which made it more impressive. And finally, to be able to wield all that weight as if it was an extension of her whole body-- Ruby had a bright future of being a Huntress.

I scattered my blades, the nigh-invisible lines holding it following my every command. I ordered two to lunge and then slash diagonally upwards. In a flash, the blades moved exactly as they were told. Ruby Rose's avatar didn't miss a beat. It parried my attack, using the flat of the scythe as a guard. I then sent another two to attack her from both sides. The avatar reacted by spinning the scythe, parrying my blades and knocking them away. I commanded two more to atack her with a downward slice. Ruby parried them with the handle. I then sent four to atack from below. The avatar esponded by lowering the handle and catching the blades. The force of the attack lifted the avatar from her place, and the avatar followed the momentum of the force and did a backflip.

The battle went to a stand-still. I tried to analyze the avatar, calculating the multiple possibilitites she may attack. My system zeroed in on a possible attack pattern and I responded. I grabbed two daggers, one on both hands, and dashed forward towards my target. I sent a strong flurry of slashes, and the avatar had to guard. I removed my muscle strength limiters and brought my total output to 45%. The avatar buckled at the weight of my attacks. On her knees, she parried my blade, letting it slide along the handle of the scythe. The avatar then swung the scythe, aiming for my open right flank. I used my arm to guard against the scythe, its sharp blade cutting 3 centimeters into my articifial skin. I then grabbed the handle and jerked it out of the avatar's hands. In a moment of confusion, I used the blunt side of the scythe and swung at her petite frame. The scythe's head hit her in the stomach, the force knocking her 2 feet off the ground and sending her flying backwards at least 5 meters.

 _Ruby gets knocked out at 45% combat output,_ I thought to myself. After creating a mental note, my vision turned back to normal: the avatar gone and my arm unharmed. I looked over the area of my arm I used to guard against the avatar's-- against Ruby's-- scythe. It was uncut, of course, but there was a lingering feeling of damage brought by the virtual simulation. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

 _If a day comes where I have to fight Ruby, could I do it? Could I fight her with my full-strength?_

 _Would she fight me? Would she hurt me?_

 _Could I hurt her?_

I summoned my blades and sheathed them on my back. As the blades clicked in place, I acknowledged one thing: _I'm not normal. At all._

My skin was artificial. My muscle fibers were synthetic. My bones were metal alloys. I had a computer for a brain, and a machine for a heart. I had to control my strength everytime I had open a door or get a glass of water otherwise I'd break everything my hand touched. I don't get tired. I don't have the need to sleep. I don't have to eat. I don't know what emotions are past their definition.

I'm not _**human**_. I'm barely _human_.

I'm a _**machine**_.

I pulled a memory from my brain, displaying it on my visual HUD. It was my first meeting with the crimson-caped girl: her infectious smile, boundless energy, and unbelievable strength. She would do great as a Huntress in the future. She had a way with people that intrigued me. She surrounded herself with wonderful friends, friends who were now my friends.

Ruby is a friend, of that I have no doubt. But whether she considers me as one, I do not know. Does she find me irksome perhaps but is unable to tell me due to her friendly nature? Has she found out that I am not a real girl? Does she hate me for it?

My mind went back to my previous quesion: _could Ruby hurt me?_

I paused my memory at just the right moment that I captured Ruby's smile.

A smiled formed on my face.

 _No, she would never._ _And I would never cause her harm either, even if my life depended on it._

 _Ruby is my **friend**._

I giggled at the thought.

I wonder if she would like to have a sleep-over party? Maybe she can invite me to one. I learned that this event was an important milestone between friends. Maybe I should ask Father if I could invite her home. I think he would love to meet someone who is just as obsessed with weapons as he.

I loud buzzer echoed throughout the training area, signaling the end of a fight. I did a quick self-check and then walked towards the arena entrance. My opponent was Pyrrha Nikos, another one of Ruby's acquaintances. She was definitely a strong warrior and I intend to fight her seriously. But since this was the Vytal Festival, I have to limit my power or I might badly injure her. I don't want to hurt any of Ruby's friends if possible.

As I got closer to the arena, the crowd's cheers were starting to become louder and louder. The walls were all shaking from the excitement upstairs. Even my systems were getting a little jumpy.

As I got to the door, a thought came to me.

 _Cookies! I should buy Ruby cookies after this fight! I know she loves them a lot. Maybe we can share them with the rest of the gang too. And tea, maybe. Weiss and Blake sure likes them. I wonder what Yang likes to drink. Oh, and milk..._

END


End file.
